


livewire

by megrm23



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, apparently i write in present tense, ben gets some encouragement too, but just for the very end, in this house ben solo is still alive, is it a major character death if theyre already dead, leia's sacrafice actually means something, lets pretend in this version rey isnt a palpatine, mostly ben pov, my hc is that she is just chosen by the force like anakin, the bare minimum anakin force ghost we deserved, this is a tros fix it fic, with a tiny bit of rey and leia pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megrm23/pseuds/megrm23
Summary: they both live
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: TROS Reylo Fix-it Fics





	livewire

He feels Rey’s life force slip away as he comes to.

It’s dark, all he can see the faint glow of light above him.

“Rise, Ben, Rise.”

He hears a chorus of voices he doesn’t recognize, but he does as they say, and scales the sharp walls of the pit Palpatine threw him into in a last attempt to rid the galaxy of Skywalkers.

“Rise, Ben, Rise."

He feels himself starting to slip away, ready to join her, but he keeps going. He has to be sure.

"Rise, Ben, Rise."

His hand finally grasps at the surface. As he pulls himself up, the voices fade. His muscles are screaming to give up, to rest, but the sight of Rey’s lifeless body quiets them.

He stumbles to her and checks for a pulse, but it only confirms what he already knew. Holding her to him, he looks around, hoping the voices might return. Maybe they can help him. Instead, a single figure bathed in pale blue light fades into existence before him.

“Ben.”

This is Anakin Skywalker, he realizes. Darth Vader. His grandfather. The man he spent _so_ long trying to become, and not become, all at the same time.

He appears just as he did in the holoimages. After it was revealed to the entire galaxy—and him—the truth of who his grandfather was, Luke tried to do damage control by telling Ben about the man Anakin was before he became Darth Vader, and after. They didn’t get very far before Ben stormed out, but not before Anakin’s kind eyes in the holoimage met his own.

Anakin gently breaks Ben out of his stunned silence. “I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you from him.” 

“Why are you here, after all this time?” Ben tries to say with all the remaining bitterness he has left in himself, but instead he just sounds helpless. “It’s too late now. She’s gone.”

“I couldn’t reach you, but he’s finally gone. It’s not too late. You can do what I couldn’t. What he promised I could do for your grandmother. But you two are a dyad, Ben, a balance. Save her. Save yourself.”

Before Ben can respond, he is gone as quickly as he came.

He knows what he has to do, and it will take all of his remaining strength to do it. He places his hand on her abdomen, and pours all his love into their bond.

* * *

Rey slowly opens her eyes, only to see Ben falling backwards to the ground in front of her. She quickly sits up and grabs his hand, trying to break his fall. Tears well in her eyes, realizing what he’s done for her.

* * *

Systems away, Leia’s spirit senses her son’s sacrifice, and feels him slip away.

This is the moment she’s been waiting for—the end of her Jedi path.

Her body fades away, and at last, she is one with the force.

"Rise, Ben, Rise."

* * *

She took his hand.

It’s his first conscious thought, and as soon as he begins to stir she is pulling him up into her embrace.

“Ben.” She smiles into it. It may be the sweetest way anyone has ever said his name.

“Rey.” He smiles back, feeling his strength slowly come back to him.

Their bond hums.

She slowly brings her hand up to his face, caressing where the scar she gave him, and healed, once lay.

“You came back for me.” 

“Of course I did.”

The next thing he knows, her lips are on his, and his arms are around her.

The force hums.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I've never written anything before which is why this is a little sparse. But I just wanted to get something out that slightly tweaked the ending we got on Exogol, the one I feel like we were meant to get + a little of me throwing in idea of what I wish we got. (Also, since TRoS kinda threw canon down the drain I decided that Ben didn't need to know Anakin in his life in order for Anakin to appear to him. If we must live in chaos, we might as well enjoy it. )


End file.
